Hoje a noite não tem luar
by Natty Hatake
Summary: Naruto e Hinata se conhecem em uma noite.Sentimentos são descobertos,mas ela tem que partir. Algum tempo se passa e Naruto conta para seu amigo a noite em que conheceu o anjo em forma de ser humano. U.A.


Está noite é exatamente como aquela – Falava Naruto sentado em uma cadeira que havia na sacada do hotel no qual estava hospedado.

Que noite? – Perguntou Sasuke. Sasuke, que também estava sentado na varanda, é um grande amigo de Naruto.

A noite que conheci a garota mais linda deste mundo – Falava Naruto com brilho intenso em seus olhos.

Conte-me sobre está linda garota – Pediu Sasuke.

Flashback ON

Naruto POV's ON

Algum tempo atrás eu estava chateado em casa. Então resolvi dar uma volta na praia pra ver se o tédio passava.  
Enquanto caminhava avistei uma garota sentada na beira da água, ela parecia um anjo de tão bela. Aproximei-me e pude constatar que estava errado, ela não parecia ser um anjo; ela era um anjo. Seus olhos eram tão lindos e brilhantes quanto a lua que, naquela noite, se escondia atrás das nuvens.

_**Ela passou do meu lado  
Oi, amor - eu lhe falei  
Você está tão sozinha  
Ela então sorriu pra mim**_

Foi assim que a conheci  
Naquele dia junto ao mar  
As ondas vinham beijar a praia  
O sol brilhava de tanta emoção  
Um rosto lindo como o verão  
E um beijo aconteceu

Olá – Disse a ela.  
Ela virou-se vagarosamente e olhou em meus olhos, pouco depois desviando o olhar ela respondeu:

O. oi – sua voz era tão doce e calma que parecia ser saída de uma melodia tocada ao piano.

O mar está tão lindo hoje, você não acha?

Si... sim – Vi que seu rosto ficou muito rubro ao me responder e que seus dedos indicadores batiam um no outro freneticamente.

Qu..quer se sentar? – Perguntou ela enquanto batia na areia ao seu lado. Mais uma vez notei que seu rosto tomou a cor avermelhada.

Sentei-me ao lado dela e começamos a conversar. Descobri que seu nome era Hinata, estava de visita ao país e que aquela era a ultima noite que passaria ali.

Conversamos por horas, ate que nossos rostos ficaram muito próximos, não pude resistir e acabei por beijá-la. Ela se assustou no inicio, mas depois me correspondeu.  
Seus lábios pareciam dois algodões doces de tão macios e adocicados. Beijei-a ate que nosso ar tornou-se rarefeito. Quando parei de beijá-la seu rosto estava rubro como uma maçã madura e ela não me olhava nos olhos. Seu jeito tímido de ser me cativou se pudesse teria estendido aquela noite pelo resto da eternidade. Levantei-me e estendi minha mão para que ela se levantasse.

_**Nos encontramos à noite  
Passeamos por aí  
E num lugar escondido  
Outro beijo lhe pedi  
**_

_**Lua de prata no céu  
O brilho das estrelas no chão  
Tenho certeza que não sonhava  
A noite linda continuava  
E a voz tão doce que me falava  
O mundo pertence a nós**_

De mãos dadas caminhamos pela beira da praia. Parei, olhei-a e a beijei novamente, pois necessitava provar daqueles lábios mais uma vez. Ao fim de nosso beijo ela partiu, mas antes de sumir da minha vista virou-se e me perguntou:

Qual seu nome?

Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto – Respondi

Naruto... Naruto-kun,ate algum dia – Disse ela sorrindo e acenando.

Acene de volta sorrindo também, mas parecia que algo me faltava só que eu ainda não sabia o que era. Por dias não parei de pensar nela e então descobri o que me faltava; sim, ela havia levado meu coração junto de si quando foi embora.

Naquela noite me apaixonei pela 1 ª e ultima vez.

Flashback OFF

Naruto POV's OFF

Nossa! – Exclamou Sasuke – Nunca imaginei que você tivesse vivido uma história de amor dessa magnitude. Mas nunca se encontraram novamente?

Infelizmente, não – Respondeu Naruto com certo pesar na voz.

Quanto tempo faz que aconteceu? - Perguntou Sasuke antes de dar um gole em sua bebida.

Fazem 2 anos, 3 meses, 4 dias, 5 horas e 30 minutos – Respondeu Naruto olhando em seu relógio.

Meu Deus isso é amor mesmo – Falou Sasuke com ar de deboche – Adoraria continuar ouvindo sobre sua amada misteriosa, mas tenho que dormir antes que o dia nasça. Boa noite.

Boa noite – Respondeu Naruto

_**E hoje a noite não tem luar  
E eu estou sem ela  
Já não sei onde procurar  
Não sei onde ela está**_

_**Hoje a noite não tem luar  
E eu estou sem ela  
Já não sei onde procurar  
Onde está meu amor?**_

Será que um dia irei ver-lhe novamente? Ah Hinata-chan, como eu te amo. – Pensava Naruto enquanto olhava para as ondas inquietas que batiam com violência nas rochas da beira da praia.

Em algum lugar no mundo

Naruto-kun será que você ainda lembra-se de mim? – Pensou Hinata olhando, da sacada de sua casa, para o céu escuro pela falta da lua. Ela acabará de lembrar-se da noite em que conheceu o lindo dono dos orbes azuis.


End file.
